1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end-connector of a select cable for a manual transmission, and more particularly, to an end-connector of a select cable for a manual transmission that makes it possible to perform smooth selecting with small force and provides clearer selecting feel for a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, manual transmissions mounted in vehicles are configured such that a select lever and a shift lever of the transmission are operated by selection and shifting operations of a shift lever to select and shift a shift range, and power according to shift is transmitted through a corresponding gear train of a plurality of gear trains in the transmissions.
In this configuration, a select cable 1 transmitting the selecting operation of the shift lever to the select lever of the transmission, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, has an end-connector 10 at both ends. End-connector 10 of the related art is formed by inserting rubber 13 in between an outer cylinder 11 and an inner cylinder 12 and outer cylinder 11 is connected with select cable 1.
A connector pin 14 is inserted in a hole formed at the center of inner cylinder 12 and integrally formed with a lever bracket 21 rotatably disposed in a shift lever housing and a select lever 23 rotatably disposed in a transmission housing.
In this configuration, lever bracket 21 is connected with the shift lever to be rotatable with respect to the shift lever housing by the selecting operation of the shift lever and select lever 23 is rotatably disposed in the transmission housing to transmit power to a control shaft disposed in the transmission.
A washer 15 is fitted on connector pin 14 passing through inner cylinder 12 and a stopper pin 16 passes through connector pin 14 after washer 15 is fitted. Therefore, end connector 10 and washer 15 are fixed by stopper pin 16 and prevented from separating from connector pin 14.
End-connectors 10 are connected to both ends of select cable 1, with the shift lever at the neutral position, in which large force requires to perform smooth selecting operation of the shift lever, when select cable 1 twists or end connectors 10 are twisted and connected at a large angle out of a normal range.
That is, when select cable 1 twists or end connectors 10 are twisted and connected at a large angle out of a normal range, torque is exerted in rubber 13 of end connector 10, such that stiffness of rubber 13 increases.
The increase of stiffness of rubber 13 increases resistance against the selecting operation of the shift lever, such that the driver should operate the shift lever with larger force than the resistance to smoothly performing the selecting operation, and thus, fatigue of the driver increases due to operating the shift lever.
Further, end connector 10 absorbs selecting operational feel through rubber 13, such that small selecting operational feel is transmitted to the driver, if excessive, selecting operational feel is not transmitted to the driver.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.